Office Romance
by I'mHorribleAtMakingUsernames
Summary: When Dan Howell enters the world of My Music, hilarity, romance and Drama ensues. How will Dan handle becoming Classic Rock inside the My Music Industry? Who will he fall for? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Newcomer

A/N: HI I'm new to fanfiction. This story is a Scene and oc fanfiction. It's not really an oc but the person is not on the show. The guy is supposed to look like Dan Howell, aka Danisnotonfire on youtube, so the character is going to be named Dan. So here is the story. 

Chapter 1: The Newcomer

As Dan heaved his heavy backpack onto his shoulders, he walked up to the building he has always wanted to see in person. The My Music studio looked much bigger than he thought it would be. But then again, he always watched the documentary on his computer or phone. He took a deep breath and took his first steps to his new internship at my Music. 

Dan's Point Of View

Man this is so exciting! I finally get to work at My Music! This is going to be my second job. This month. My first wasn't really that great. It was as a fry cook at McDonalds. I got fired because I gave my best friend, Phil, an extra slice of cheese (A/N: I know in real life that Phil doesn't eat cheese just pretend that he does.) when he came to where I worked to get a Happy Meal. Anyway I am actually planning on keeping this job.

I walked through the door and was immediately met by a smiling face.

"Hi! Welcome to My Music! I'm Scene You See!" Said Scene as she pointed at her smile.

"Hi My name is Dan Howell, I'm here for the new internship" I replied , slightly startled at the amount of happiness radiating off of the brunet standing in front of him.

"Then you have to talk to Indie" Said Intern 2 while pointing in the direction of Indie's office. It's funny, I didn't really notice him sitting in front of the huge desk.

"Okay thanks" I say and awkwardly walking towards the door of his office.

Scene's Point Of View

As Dan walked into Indie's office, idol walked up to me and said

` "I see that the new Intern is pretty cute don't ya think? If he doesn't like Daughtry than he is

"Well he is pretty cute but I don't think that Indie would like it if I went out with him, considering that we are so in love, but you can go for him" I said with my usual cheery voice.

"Oh he is not my type. I like guys that look like One Direction or the wanted. Plus I'm dating Camera Guy( A/N: I'm not really sure what his name is so I'll just call him this) Idol replied with a small wave at Camera Guy.

I guess Dan is cute but I still love Indie! I'm so confused and its making me sad. Gotta think of something funny. Oh! I know! PURPLEBERRY! AHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Dan's Point Of View

" So, Dan, what are your qualifications" Indie asked

"Well, I don't really have any qualifications other than being a DJ at a couple of my friend's parties" I replied

" Okay that's culkin, " indie said " Do you Have a favorite Music genre?"

"I really like classic rock, (A/N: Lets just pretend that he does) why do you ask?" I replied.

"It just that if you're going to work at My Music your nickname is going to be the genre of music you like." Indie stated

"Does that mean that I got the job!?" I asked

"It sure does" Indie said

"Great! When do I start?" I asked eagerly

" Actually you start right now" Indie stated " Go make copies of this blank piece of paper"

" Why?" I asked

"Don't question me just do it!" Indie

A/N: So this is my first Fanfiction! So please review and leave some constructive criticism and I'll see you in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2: All In A Days Work

A/N: So this is chapter two of Office Romance. So on my first chapter I uploaded I already got five views the last time I checked. I also got my first review from SwimmyFinnick1, so he or she gets a shout out! I was also wondering if I should write an Austin and Ally and Flashpoint crossover fanfiction because Calum Worthy was in one of the episodes of Flashpoint. So let me know if I should. So onto the story!

Chapter 2: All In a Day's Work

Dan was done making the copies of the blank piece of paper and was walking out of the copy room when he bumped into Scene. While doing so, he dropped all the papers he previously copied.

"I'm sooooooooooooooooooo Sorry I did not see you there" Scene said while hurriedly picking up the papers.

"Oh no, it's okay. Its my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going" Dan replied, bending down to collect the papers.

As they picked up the papers, they both reached for the same paper.

Dan's Point Of View

Scene and I reached for the same piece of paper and our hands brushed each other. I can't explain it, but I felt some kind of spark going up my arm. I looked up and saw her looking at me with a blush creeping up on her face. Did she feel what I felt? No what am I thinking? I just started working here, I can't be falling for her.

"Um…. I'm going to get back to work." Scene said.

"Yeah I should too" I replied

Man, this is going to be awkward, since we share a desk. Maybe I could switch seats with Intern 2.

Scene's Point Of View

When Classic Rock's hand touched mine, I kind of felt a tingling sensation in my hand. Maybe idol is right. Maybe he is good for me. But he probably doesn't feel the same about me. But what about Indie? He'll be so sad! I have to tell him now! I'll have to cheer him up too! MAYBE I'LL BRING MY LAPTOP SO I CAN PLAY NYAN CAT! NYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYAN!

Third Person Point Of View

Scene knocked on Indie's door and went in. She saw him working on some paper work to get the band they wanted to play on My Music live.

"Indie, can I talk to you?" Scene asked, nervousness edging here voice

"Sure Scene, what do you need?" Indie asked

"I know you're not going to like this since you're so in love with me, but….. I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU ANYMORE!" Scene wailed.

Just then, her watch beeped and Scene started crying. Indie was still sitting at his desk doing his paper work, and he looked up.

"Scene is it two o'clock already? And what are you talking about?" Indie asked, looking back down at his paper work.

"I'm talking about the feeling you obviously have for me" Scene replied happily, having finished her crying session at two o'one.

"Scene, I don't have feelings for you so go ahead and do whatever you want." Indie replied, not looking up from his paper work.

"Okay good! Then I don't have any use for this then!" Scene said while opening up her laptop.

Nyan cat started playing and Scene started dancing excitedly. Indie took this as a sign and pushed Scene out of his office. He can't stand nyan cat. It's just way too mainstream.

Dan's Point Of View

I was typing the script for My Music presents, when Scene sat next to me. I don't really know what to say to her after that awkward moment in the copy room. I mean what am I supposed to say? Hi Scene, ever since that moment we had in the copy room, I think I might have a crush on you? Nope that's not going to work. Besides, she likes Indie, and plus that'll be WAY too obvious. I mean I've been watching the documentary for weeks now and I haven't had any feelings for her, so I'm sure it'll pass.

"You know, I told Indie that I don't have feelings for Indie anymore," Scene said, "but I do have feelings for someone else" Scene continued.

Well that was an unforeseen circumstance. Maybe I do have a chance to ask her out. But first I got to find out who else she likes before I risk anything.

"So, who else do you like?" I asked, secretly hoping that it was me

Scene's Point Of View

WHAT DID I JUST DO!? Now if I tell him the truth he'll know that I have a crush on him and if I don't tell him, he'll think that I like somebody else! I have to think of something! Think think! Nyan cat? No now is not the time! Oh I know!

"Um… it's a….SECRET! Yeah that's it! It's a secret" I replied quickly

"Cool, cool" Dan replied, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

Man I got to go ask someone for advice. Maybe Idol can help me. I mean I've got nothing left to lose right?

A/N: Sorry about the cliffy! Is that a cliffy? I don't know. But maybe I'll make the next chapter longer. So leave a review and let me know what you think!

~T.A~


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful Thoughts

A/N: So I'm back again with a new chapter! I'm also thinking of writing a Shane Dawson and Lisa Schwartz fanfiction also. So while I write this story, and the Austin and Ally Flashpoint crossover, I'll write that fanfiction. Also, I decided that I want to get to the drama quicker so I'm going to move the romance at a quicker pace. So anyway, onto the story

Chapter 3: Beautiful Thoughts

Scene was typing away on her laptop when she saw Idol walking past the desk. Scene grabbed Idol and dragged her underneath the stairs.

"Idol, you were right, I think that I might have a crush on Classic Rock" Scene said with panic in her voice

"I knew it! I knew it! I told you! I knew it like I knew American Idol was named after me!" Idol yelled

"Shhhhhhhh! Keep your voice down! I don't want the whole world to know that I have a crush on Classic Rock!" Scene whisper yelled.

"Well isn't that a little too late?" Idol whispered back

"What do you mean?" Scene asked.

"I already sorta kinda posted it on Google+, Facebook, and Twitter." Idol stated guiltily

"Well DELETE IT" Scene yelled before running out into the office

Dan's Point Of View

I was in the copy room when my mind wandered to a certain brunet co-intern. For some reason the thought of her always brings a smile on my face. Her cheery, carefree attitude towards life. She just makes me ….. happy. I just hope that I could get her before that guy she likes does.

Just then, Hip Hop walked into the copy room with a handmade card in his hand and his phone in the other. He bumped into me and dropped the card he was holding. I bent down and grabbed the card and took a look at the front of it

"Star Wars vs. Star Trek fan war?" I asked, slightly confused

"Umm….this…issss…. oh I give up. I'm a poser" Hip Hop said with shame evident in his voice.

"Did someone say poser?" Indie asked, popping his head through the door

"NO I said… DOZER! Yup I said dozer" Hip Hop shouted in his gangsta voice

"Oh, this is interesting." I replied.

"Please, you have to keep this a secret, the only person who knows is Inter 2 and I don't want anyone else." Hip Hop stated, after Indie bought his story.

"Okay I'll keep your secret, but you have to help me with something and you must keep this a secret" I said.

"Okay, as long as you keep my secret" Hip Hop replied

"I think I may have a GiANT crush on Scene."

Scene's Point Of View

I checked my twitter to see if Idol actually deleted the tweet. I was happy to learn that Idol deleted the tweet and that no one saw it. It was obvious that asking Idol for advice was a horrible idea. MAYBE I CAN ASK METAL! That idea makes me happier than purple berries, Nyan cat, and my avatars put together! I'll go ask him right now!

"Metal, can I ask you a question?" I asked

"You just did" Metal stated, he really didn't want to talk to Scene

"Well can I ask you another question?" I asked again

"You just did again" Metal replied with a grin

"What? I'M SO CONFUSED" I yelled.

"Okay I'm going to stop messing with you. So what do you want" Metal relented

"What do you do when you like someone, but you aren't sure if he likes you back?" I asked quickly

"Hmmm…. Hide out in a tree near his room and stalk him for a month, then if he doesn't like you, smash his and the girl he likes heads in with a baseball bat" Metal suggested

"Umm... I think I should ask Intern 2, because that sounds illegal" I said while backing away slowly

I walked out of the room Metal was in and went to find Intern 2. I went into Indie's office and found him acting as Indie's ottoman again.

"Excuse me Indie, can I borrow Intern 2 for an hour of five?" I begged Indie

"No, I need my knees elevated to prevent them from locking." Indie replied

"May I interject?" Intern 2 asked

"SHUT UP INTERN 2!" Indie yelled

"I just need him for thirty minutes PLEASE!" I begged

I grabbed Intern 2 out from under Indie's legs and dragged him to the break room! I need him to answer this question before I try and make a move on Classic Rock.

"I need to ask you a question and before you say 'You just did' this isn't the question I wanted to ask"

"Okay, that wasn't what I was going to say, but ask away!" Intern 2 said

`"What do you do when you like someone but you don't know if he likes you back?" I asked

"I think that you should tell him how you feel, I mean what do you have to lose? The worst case scenario is that you have a month of awkward seating arrangement that you might have to change." Intern 2 insightfully said.

"Thank you Intern 2! You really helped me out! Now you can go back to being Indie's ottoman!"

Intern 2 sighed and did the 'You've got to be kidding me look'.

Dan's Point Of View

"So do you have any advice to give me?" I asked, anxious to hear his advice.

"The Hip Hop side of me would say grab that ASS and then leave her on the side of the parkway, but the nice gentle nerd side of me says to tell her how you feel and then if she feels the same way about you, take her to a nice romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant. You decide which side you want to listen to." Hip Hop said, at first in his gangsta voice, then in his insightful nerd voice.

"I think I'll go with the second choice but thanks anyway?" I said, questioning the first choice he gave me.

I ran out of the copy room and bumped in to Scene. She fell back and I instantly caught her by her waist to keep her from hitting her head on the desk. I pulled her up but kept my arm around her waist. I kinda liked the way she fit into my arms and was small enough to lay my chin onto her head while holding her close. I looked up and saw her staring at me with her beautiful mocha eyes.

"Um I need to tell you something if you don't mind." I said with nervousness edging my voice

A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long... and about the cliffy. My mom blamed me for something I TOTALLY DID NOT DO and took away my laptop. I might not be updating in a while though:( so BYE! For now.


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

A/N: Hey guys and gals! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long! My mom took away my laptop for ABSOLUTLY no reason. My brothers don't get in trouble at all but I do ALL THE FREAKING TIME! It honestly gets on my nerves and makes me angry. Anyway, on to the story!

Chapter 4: Confessions

Dan was still holding onto Scene's waist like his life depended on it. To him, it kind of did. This was his first MAJOR crush. Sure he had a few minor crushes in middle school and high school but this one was huge! Every time he looked at Scene, his heart flutters and skips a beat. His palms get all sweaty and he gets all nervous. He really wants this to go well. Maybe this will be his first real relationship that DOESN'T go horribly wrong

Dan's Point Of View

Okay! This is the time. Time to tell her how I feel. This will be easy, stay calm. OH WHO AM I KIDDING! This looks WAY easier In the movies. Even then they have a hard time! Okay breath! Just say it.

"Scene It's something very important and I need you to listen very closely and understand what I'm saying." I said to Scene like I was speaking to a small child in kindergarten.

"Okay!" Scene said with the peppiness I fell in lo- I-i-I mean developed a crush on

"I really like you and I just wanted you to… to know th-"I was interrupted by a pair of soft pair of lips.

I swear it was like kissing a velvet rug stuffed with fluffy clouds and cotton candy! Man it was heaven!

Scene's Point Of View

OH MY NYAN CAT HE KISSED ME! He has feelings for me! Im so happy that im going to skip my 2:00 crying session. With Classic Rock holding onto me I feel, like I can do anything!

"I've felt like this since I came to My Music" Dan continued "and since I know you feel the same way, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Is nyan cat my favorite cat EVER?" I replied. Obviously the answer was yes. I just wanted to see if he knew the answer.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Dan replied with a adorable grin that I love.

"You're absolutely right" I replied while pulling him down for another kiss

Dan's Point Of View

I can't believe it! She likes me! Maybe even loves me! Now I have to plan a romantic date. I finally let go of her waist, grab her hand and walked back to the intern's desk.

She smiles widely and says, "I'm really glad that you asked me out. I was actually coming to tell you how I felt about you when we bumped into each other" Scene said with a slight rose blush on her cheeks.

"Wow… so I guess we would be together even if I didn't tell you. Huh I guess I'm with either way it could've went" I said

"Yup me too! But we should probably get back to work before Indie gets mad at us" Scene said while turning to her laptop.

I sat down and opened my laptop. It was pretty hard to concentrate considering that the beautiful girl sitting next to me is my girlfriend. I decided that instead of doing my work, I'll make reservations at a fancy restaurant, then take her to a romantic movie. That's it! Now to ask her on a date!

"Hey Scene, do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" I asked, still feeling nervous even though she's already my girlfriend. Man it feels so good to say that now. It makes me all fuzzy inside.

"That would be great! Where are we going?" Scene asked with excitement.

"Well I was planning on taking you to a fancy dinner, then a romantic movie" I replied with excitement matching hers

"You know I'm not into that stuff. I'd rather sit on the couch, snuggle up and watch a movie with you." Scene said with a content smile on her face.

"So you mean that I don't have to make any reservations?" I asked, feeling a little bit relaxed about the date.

"No silly! I just want to hang with you!" Scene said before bopping my nose and walking off into the break room.

"So I see you took the advice of a nerd." Hip Hop said while patting me on the back

"Yup. I'm really glad I didn't take your gangster advice." I said jokingly. I really glad that nerd Hip Hop helped me out.

Techno and Dubstep walked out of their office after finishing the week long rave the hosted (A/N: I kinda needed to find a reason for Dubstep and Techno not being in the first three chapters) and looked at me...

"Dubwubdubwuuuubzzzzzzuzzzzzzzzub." A ginger said, looking at me with a confused look on his face

"Yeah Dubstep, I don't know who he is either." A girl replied, while looking me up and down.

"I'm Dan Howell aka Classic Rock." I smiled wile shaking both of their hands.

"I'm Techno and he is Dubstep," Techno said, "and we're the talent bookers for My Music" she continued

"Dubdubwubzzzzuub." Dubstep said. Does anyone know what he is saying?

"Stop it Dubstep!" Techno giggled while playfully slapping Dubstep on the arm

Since I finished my work early I decided to go sit under the stairs with my laptop and watch YouTube videos to pass the time until the work day is over.

I was listening to Led Zeppelin while playing Fancy Pants 3 when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see that it was Scene. I immediately got up onto my feet.

"So Scene, what movie do you want watch when we get to my place? I asked/ while grabbing her hand and walking out the doors of My Music.

Scene's Point Of View

"I don't know! But I refuse to watch the Smurfs. Their white hats and pants freak me out!" I said with a shiver. I don't know why I don't like them. Mmmm… it might be some type of physiological thing that has something to do with my childhood. I like to block out my childhood because it makes me sad…

"I was thinking of watching my favorite show….. ADVENTURE TIME!" Dan yelled before striking a pose.

"REALLY! I LOVE THAT SHOW!" I beamed before I started skipping and singing the theme song.

I turned around and saw that Dan was right behind me. He had a sudden burst of speed and caught me by the waist. He started to twirl me around.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH DAN PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed in glee.

"Nope, not until we get to my apartment," Dan said as he shifted my position into the bridle position "do you really want me to put you down?" He asked.

"Nope," I said, popping the p, "I'd rather stay right here." I said while snuggling into his chest.

He is just so darn comfy. It's like I'm snuggling with nyan cat. OH MY GOD! THAT WOULD BE SO COOL! I could go catch a wild one and then I could invite Dan and we could ride into space and snuggle forever! OKAY getting off topic! Back to how snuggly Dan is. It's like I'm on cloud nine! Is cloud nine soft? Wow, I'm so confused!

"Are we there yet?" I asked. My voice came out muffled since I was still snuggled into his shirt.

"Yup. We're just about to go through the door" Dan replied I felt him climb up a couple of stairs and then stopped walking.

"We're here, do you want to take a look around the lobby?" Dan asked, giving me a cute half smirk he does

"Okay, but you have to put me down first!" I giggled. He pulled a pouty face and reluctantly put me down. He surprised me with a kiss. It was a kiss I have always dreamed of having with Indie, slow and passionate. It's like I'm living in a fairytale.

When we broke apart, I finally got a good look at the lobby. It looked pretty good. It didn't look anything like the lobby at the orphanage I used to live at. It's the memories that I like to block out.

"So do you want to go up to the apartment?" Dan asked with a smile gracing his lips.

"Sure! What floor do you live on?" I asked

"The ninth floor. But the elevator is out of order, so we'll have to take the stairs," Dan said with a light pout on his face. "I hate exercise."

"Well you're going to have to get used to it because… LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN NYAN CAT FILLED WITH ROTTEN CANDY CANES!" I yelled before bolting up the stairs.

Dan's Point Of View

I watched Scene run up the stairs and smiled. She was so full of energy and life. As I was about to run up the stairs the doorman stopped me.

"You've got yourself a keeper son. You guys kind of remind me of when I and my wife were as young as you guys. We were really wild. I hope you kids don't get into as much trouble as we did!" He remarked before letting me go.

I smiled at the thought of him being young and carefree before running up the stairs


End file.
